


Have I told you I love you

by orphan_account



Series: Have I told you I love you verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are in love, and they're graduating high school. Follow them on their adventures ranging from Michael's disapproval, to the love birds going to college and their experiences there. A lot of fluff and a little bit of angst (but NO CHARACTER DEATH NEVER EVER NEVER).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I told you I love you

The beat of his heart drowned out the drum of hands echoing throughout the stadium. The aroma of the freshly cut grass cut through the clicking of cameras and whispered conversations of his graduating senior class. To his left sat the most wonderful man on the planet, to his right sat his adoring brother who stood by him through it all. The hand clasped in his tightened slightly. He sneaked a sideways glance and caught the words 'calm down' mouthed by a freckled face set in by two emerald eyes. He blushed at the fact that his boyfriend knew him so well. The truth was he _was_ nervous, but not about graduating. Castiel had always been the 'black sheep' of his overly religious family. His brother, Michael, would disown him in a second if he found out little Castiel was 'disobeying God', which prompted the senior to keep his relationship of three years with the captain of the football team a secret. He started picking at the sleeve of his black suit blazer where it itched his wrist, then twisted while yanking on the light blue tie around neck. He stole another sideways glance, his boyfriend was wearing the exact same suit under the robes minus the tie, his was bright green. Dean Winchester brought their twined hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss against the knuckles there. Swiveling back, Castiel confirmed that Michael had not seen the exchange. It didn't matter much anyway, after graduation Castiel and Dean were going to get an apartment and go to college together; Castiel with his academic scholarship and and Dean with his football one. Dean’s friend Sonny was in the real estate business and set them up with an apartment; Sonny insisted it be free after Dean saved his life a few years ago, now both their family's are really close. Speaking of family's, Castiel looked back and caught sight of John and Mary Winchester. They both smiled at him and Mary offered a small wave. Castiel and Dean were very open about their relationship with his family, the Winchester's loved Castiel like he was their own son and the young Novak couldn't appreciate it more. With a start, Castiel realized Principle Singer was saying his name. 

"And now let's congratulate your valedictorian, Castiel Novak!" With a shuddering breath, the lanky boy rose from his seat. He walked past the rows of staring eyes, his pace brisk as he focused on not passing out. After ascending the steps, he white knuckled the edges of the podium.

Castiel taped the microphone lightly. "H-hello, I-I'm Castiel." His eyes searched nervously before finally landing on the shining face of Dean. Dean. Who was smiling, was holding his thumbs up, was wearing a smile that held nothing but pride, was wearing the ugliest red gown but still looked adorable. Castiel borrowed his confidence (he always told Dean that they had a more profound bond) and once again opened his mouth. "Today we graduate. These halls, and classrooms have given us so much more than we realize. In the four years I've been here I found out who I am, and in doing so I found the love of my life, the one I'm going to marry one day. We have learned from our mistakes and not so pleasant experiences to make ourselves better. I am proud and honored to be graduating today from Lawrence High School with this class. Let's give a round of applause for the future, make every second count!" At the round of applause and cheering from fellow classmates, Castiel made his way back down stage and took his previous seat. 

The next hour Principle Singer called out names of the 200 kids in the graduating class. Castiel was last to be called up for receiving his certificate for valedictorian. As cherry red hats cascaded around him Castiel ran off the stage and into Deans outstretched arms. The football player caught him around the waist and lifted him, forcing Castiel to wind his arms around Dean’s neck.

"We did it." Castiel panted after they broke apart.

"Yeah, we did." Dean spun them until Castiel was a giggling mess in his arms. Dean leaned in once more, his nose barely brushing his lovers. The kiss was sweet and perfect, it would've been the most tender moment of his life had the nails down a chalk board voice not ripped through the scene.

"CASTIEL JIMMY NOVAK WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Dean nearly dropped Castiel at how fast he pulled away as Michael advanced. Dean gently set his angel on his feet and took a protective stance in front of him. "Move!" Michaels gaze leveled and his glare turned to a cheshire cat sneer. 

Dean pulled Castiel’s body closer to his back. "Make me." Michael huffed and curved his arm around to grab Cas before the football player’s hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. "Don't touch him."

"Castiel," Michael snapped the name like saying it burned his tongue and left the taste of charcoal on his lips, "we are leaving. Now. You are not to see this boy again and we are going _home_. Then you are going to church to-"

"No." Castiel’s voice was quite but stern. His eyes held a mix of confidence and cowardice. 

"No?" Michaels voice was steadily rising. "No? What do you plan to do? Live on the streets with your slut boyfriend? You’re just a little fa-"

The eldest Novak was on his back before the thought left his mouth. Dean stood over him, his lovers hand clasped in the one he hadn't just used. Castiel figured if it was going to rain, it might as well pour. "Don't talk about Dean that way," his voice turned icy and hard, "I'm 18. Dean and I are going to college together, we're going to start a life together. If you can't accept that then you need to leave." Part of him hoped that his brother would jump up and hug him, saying he would be there for him despite who he loved. But those naive thoughts were proven false when Michael brushed off his gray cardigan, glared against his swelling eye and walked away. 

Castiel leaned into Dean, feeling like he'd been hit in the stomach. The taller of the two kissed his jet black hair, "Have I told you I love you?"

Castiel looked up in confusion. "Yes Dean, many times."

"Then I'll say it again, I love you so much Cas." Castiel took the seniors face in his hands and pressed his lips gently against Deans.

"Get a room!" A familiar teasing voice yelled. Castiel barely had time to register who it was before he was yanked into a bone-crushing hug courtesy of his brother Gabriel. "Congrats on the valedictorian thing little bro." Castiel rolled his eyes, Gabriel was held back in first grade bringing them to be in the same grade now, thus graduate together. "Well bitches, I'm off to Rome." 

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel was Deans best friend (even if they both tended to piss the other off half the time) so he was worried about Gabe’s 'I got this bitches' attitude. 

"I don't know," Gabriel shrugged, "I've got $10,000 saved from summer working since 8th grade, so I'll figure it out once I get there." But he knew what he really wanted, they all did. Gabriel was a artist, and he was determined to make a profession out of it (against his parents wishes). 

"Good luck brother, when does your flight leave? Have you said your goodbyes to mother and father?" 

"My flight leaves at 8 pm tonight. Mom and dad left with Michael, doesn't matter now I'm out! But hey, I’ll miss you bro." Castiel found himself once again in his brothers embrace. Dean was next as he said his goodbyes. 

"Dean Winchester you better put that hat back on mister, I need a photo!" Pink tinged the seniors cheeks as Mary Winchester came up behind them, her face glowing in her bright yellow sun dress. She took some pictures first of Dean, then Cas, the last were of both of them together. "Oh and Cas congratulations on being valedictorian! You look so grown up in your sash!" Sam, Deans younger brother and also Lawrence High sophomore, giggled at the boys obvious embarrassment. 

"Who's up for dinner? I'm starved!" John clapped his hands together and his wife hummed and held back rolling her eyes. As the group started to head to their respective cars, John grabbed his eldest sons shoulder and pulled him back. "How're you feeling?"

Dean nodded slightly. "Nervous."

John moved in front of his son and held his stare until Dean met his eyes. "Don't be. You both love each other. You don't need to worry."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They were all seated in a semi circle table, talking animatedly about random topics, although most were rerouted back to Dean and Cas. The tune of pan flutes seeped and wafted around the air, the bitter scent of soy sauce danced about the tables. They had just ordered dessert when Dean tapped his butter knife against a glass of diet coke. The group slowly silenced and all eyes turned towards Dean. With a shuddering breath the once - senior stood up. 

"Castiel," the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow, Dean never called him by his full name. "We've been together for three years, damn best three years of my life, but I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you as you walked through those doors of Lawrence as a nerdy freshman. Now it's changed, you're not a freshman anymore." Castiel scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes. "But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that Dean dropped down onto one knee and produced a red velvet box from his coat pocket. Castiel gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "You know I'm not good with all this mushy stuff. I know we’re only 18, but I can’t imagine spending one day without you. This," he lifted the lid of the box, "is a promise. A promise to protect you when you need me to, to always bring you coffee when you're working too hard, to rub your shoulders and feet after a long day, and to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life. So, Cas, will you marry me?" 

By this point Castiel had tears streaming down his face like a river without a dam. He could only nod before throwing himself into Dean’s arms. Mary was trying and failing not to cry while Sam and John just grinned at Dean’s evident happiness. 

"I love you so much." Castiel whispered in his boyfriends - _fiancé's_ \- ear. Dean pulled back and slipped the ring onto his left hand. It was a simple silver band with two stones set in the middle, one bright sapphire the other muted emerald. "The color of our eyes, I didn't take you for such a romantic." Castiel teased, while Dean flushed and ducked his head. The got up off the floor and took their previous seats, Castiel smiled as the Winchesters congratulated and hugged him. Dean laid his hand on the small of his back and smiled that lopsided grin that met both his eyes, the one he reserved just for him. Castiel fingered the ring, slowly getting used the the weight of it on his hand. "A promise?"

"A promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So this verse is split into three stories. The first being high school (as you just read) then college (I'm working on it) and so forth. This story is going to be a one shot, but don't worry the college au story is going to be a lot longer. R&R, like it or salt and burn? Let me know:)


End file.
